


and kiss me he did

by brokutoowl



Series: AKMHD Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is only mentioned, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: their love was domestic and lovely, and waking up in the mornings and basking in it is truly an experience that is worthwhile.orshiro and lance spend the morning loving eachother





	and kiss me he did

**Author's Note:**

> have this kinda edited piece of garbage

Chapped lips draped my brown cheeks in kisses of silk.  
"'Kashi," I softly whispered into him.  
"Kitten," He whispers back into my neck.  
"I love-" I shift to get closer, "-You so much."  
"I love you too." The man declared in another whisper.  
I look at him and his stare almost brings me to tears. He looks at me like I've hung the moon and the stars and my gaze quickly fills to the brim with love and adoration.  
"Why do you love me so much, 'Kashi?" I question in a louder, punched-out murmur.  
"Because you're extraordinary and you're my star; my Kitten," His smile lights the already shining stars in my eyes even brighter.  
"Why do you look at me like I've hung the stars and the moon?" Another question, another smile and another attempt to get impossibly closer.  
"Because you have, at least for me." I lean up and he meets me halfway in a short kiss.  
When we pull back to breathe, my smile turns lazy and he leans down once more. Our foreheads meet, his forelock tickles the skin of my nose and cheek.  
But, our moment is broken when his phone buzzes and I groan as he moves away from me.  
"Who dares interrupt our nice, calm, morning?" I mutter indignantly, sitting up as the other man stands to grab his phone.  
"It's a text from my brother." A miffed groan passes through my lips and he chuckles.  
"Of course it's Mr Mullet-head to ruin it!" I'm standing up now too.  
He puts the phone down and pulls me to his chest.  
"It's work stuff-" He grabs my hips, "-He's just updating me on the goings on." He plants a kiss on my jaw.  
I turn up my nose but melt when he kisses a trail from my chin to my collarbone and a small smirk etches onto my face.  
"'Kashi?" I say after a minute of silence.  
"Yes, Kitten?" Was his quiet reply.  
"Kiss me." A pale hand holds my waist and he kisses me hard.

And, in this warm, sun kissed room, we loved each other desperately and lovingly, like we weren't going to see each other again. 


End file.
